


Cursed Omelettes

by sherlydear



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking, Cunning Plans, Established Relationship, Foiled Again, Jealous Steve, M/M, Memories, Plans, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlydear/pseuds/sherlydear
Summary: From this prompt: "Steve wants to do something nice for Tony like cook something thinking Bruce, who has Alfred, can't cook. People like to think Bruce can't cook but Bruce is a scientist and cooking is food science!"队长想要讨好Tony，比如说为他做饭~因为他觉得拥有管家（阿尔弗雷德）的布鲁斯不会做饭。人们倾向于认为布鲁斯不会做饭，但是他可是一个科学家啊，而烹饪正是食物的科学！





	Cursed Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cursed Omelettes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498443) by [NegativNein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativNein/pseuds/NegativNein). 



据说，想抓住一个男人的心，就要先抓住他的胃。

Tony不像是那种很关心每天吃了什么的人，不过即使是他，肯定也会喜欢美味的家常菜肴，对吧？

好吧，Steve非常愿意为之一试。在现在这种情况下，Steve愿意做任何尝试。

Tony和Bruce Wayne的约会已经持续好几个月（几个月！）了，并且连一丁点儿消退的趋势也没有。他曾委婉隐晦地暗示Tony，一个英俊的亿万富翁花花公子或许并非最佳的人生伴侣，而一个超级英雄同事才应是这段漫长旅途中另一半的最理想人选。但他所有的这些努力在韦恩处变不惊的贵族手腕面前都取得了惊人的反效果。

这显然都是大学教育的功劳。谁能想得到呢？

并不是他Steve纯粹嫉妒别人或怎样。

不是这样的，他只是在关心Tony。他是一个好朋友。真的。不信拉勾。而这正是韦恩必须退出的原因。

所以，做饭吧。此时Steve毫无疑问地占据了战略先机（现在他急需占点上风）：一个从小就和管家一起生活的公子哥儿肯定在厨艺上，哪怕是最简单的煮鸡蛋，一窍不通。肯定如此。

所以这个计划坚不可摧。前景美好。万无一失。就只有一点瑕疵。不要紧。小到无需多虑，真的。

……就只是Steve也不会做饭啊，一窍不通！好吧，煮鸡蛋他还是会的。然后，再想想……他可以去便利店买几袋提前洗好的蔬菜叶片。再买点相配的沙拉酱半成品。哎，这就做出来了！

蔬菜沙拉，加上硬硬的煮鸡蛋。健康不说，还很有营养。

任务中“便利店采购”的部分一帆风顺地完成了。他甚至得到了一个超好的收纳器：一个家庭用尺寸的鸡蛋托盘。如果他成功的话，他可以为Tony做上好几天的鸡蛋沙拉。

他巧妙地踩着点出现――你知道的，他真的是一个战略天才――而Tony正好在公共厨房中要吃的。Steve可以不动声色地提出分享自己的沙拉。然后Tony就会发现，一双醉人的蓝眼睛根本无法与一个出众的应援者相提并论。这才是重头戏。

真可惜，那双醉人蓝眼睛的拥有者――哎呀好吧，Steve不否认Wayne拥有一副好皮囊，行吗？甚至可以称得上英俊了。如果不是他也在这儿，事情肯定会容易得多。容易得多得多。可他的确也在，正怀疑地观察着茶杯里的物质。

就算这样，他的计划还是要按照……计划的那样进行。行不行？

“嗨，Tony！你在找东西吃吗？”

“噢嘿，Steve！对呀，我和Bruce正在午休，想找点东西吃，不过厨房里只剩下橄榄油和一些珍珠洋葱了。”

“正好，我刚想做蔬菜沙拉呢。再加几个鸡蛋。硬硬的煮鸡蛋。还有沙拉酱。”他像参加厨艺秀一样把手中的食材分别展示给Tony。“你想吃吗？我可以分给你一些。这些鸡蛋一会儿我自己煮。”他自豪地补充道。

“哦，那好吧，谢谢你！Bruce,你觉得怎么样？”

Wayne刚用茶匙舀起了一点什么东西，他看向Steve的鸡蛋托盘。有那么一瞬间，Steve的心中翻涌着一阵胜利的快意――啊哈！你这个笨蛋，我敢打赌你现在肯定希望自己也会煮鸡蛋！――然后Wayne开口了：

“如果Rogers队长愿意把他的鸡蛋分给我们几个，我可以给你做一个蛋饼。这里还有鹅肝，我相信冰箱里应该会有一些黄油。”

Tony眼睛一亮，“噢，对，拜托了，Steve，我愿意拿任何你想要东西换你的鸡蛋！一件升级装备！一架飞机！只要能吃到Bruce的鹅肝煎蛋饼我就死而无憾了！”

Steve倒吸一口凉气，然后无力地恢复状态：“当然，Tony，我可以分给你们几个。Mr.Wayne，我不知道你还会做饭。”

“嗯，队长，我没说这件事。我的管家Alfred在我上大学前曾经教给我一些基本的烹饪知识。其实只是为了让我自己活下来。像鹅肝煎蛋饼，鱼子酱蛋饼，龙虾卷，蟹肉沙拉，牡蛎之类的……他说这点本领能让女士们印象深刻。当然了，唯一让我设法用厨艺打动的人只有Tony。”

“嘿，我也正漂亮得像一位女士。Alfred作证。而且Brucie，你的实验室厨艺真的很令人印象深刻。我都不知道你还能用一个煤气喷灯和烧杯做出那么好吃的东西。真的，Steve，你一定要尝尝蛋饼。我在M.I.T.的那些年就是靠他的蛋饼活下来的。”

“嗯哼，如果你能记得按时吃饭，我就不用从普林斯顿跑过去，闯进你的实验室去投喂你了，还记得吗？”Wayne已经用煎锅开小火融化着黄油，正娴熟地磕开鸡蛋，他的手腕划出流畅的弧线。Steve坐了下来。

“好吧，好吧，是这样没错，我是一个麻烦精而你一直都是最棒的男友――开心了现在，Bruce?"

“喜不自胜。”

“……等等，男男男、男朋友？你俩之前就在一起了？”

“你怎，对了……Steve，我总是忘了我十几岁的时候还不认识你，不过我和Bruce那个时候就已经在谈恋爱了。说真的，全世界都知道这件事。”他又转向Wayne说，“我相信我现在还留着你那件普林斯顿水球队的毛衫呢。”

“而我一直留着你的M.I.T.毛衣，我永远不能丢掉它。”Wayne的语气中充满了对Steve来说很不舒服的深沉的怀念。

Tony站起身在Wayne的脸颊上印上一个轻吻，说，“好啦，babe。”然后又坐了回去。

Wayne给他俩一人做了一盘鹅肝蛋饼。蛋饼好吃死了。该死。 

很明显Steve又要重新开动脑筋了。一切都还没结束。他不会试都没试就认输的。Steve也许会输掉战斗，但主动撤退不是他的风格。Howard说过，他是一个战略天才，如果他自信地去做，胜利不会太遥远。更何况，至少他还有买来的那些沙拉当晚餐呢。

Fin.


End file.
